weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Jagd
right Die Jagd ist eine der ältesten Tätigkeiten überhaupt. Nicht wenige vertreten die Ansicht, dass erst der jagende und damit auch fleischessende Mensch überhaupt als Mensch im eigentlichen Sinne zu gelten hat, in Abgrenzung zu Frucht- und Pflanzenfressenden Vorfahren, die man noch als Affen einordnen müsse. Es mag im Grunde mehr eine philosophische Frage sein. Fest steht, dass die Jagd Fähigkeiten und Verhaltensweisen erfordert, wie sie für den Menschen als solchen spezifisch sind; Geschick, Geduld, Ausdauer, Schläue und strategischen Sinn. Aber auch Unbarmherzgkeit, Destruktivität und Grausamkeit. Seit der Mensch jagt, wandelt er auf dem schmalen Grat zwischen dem Drang zu töten einerseits und dem Wunsch, Leben zu spenden andererseits (durch das Ernähren der Seinen). Er schwankt zwischen Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Verantwortungslosigkeit, zwischen Ethik und Unmoral; Die Grundthemen seines Daseins. Vom Vegetarier zum Karnivoren left Die Ursprünge der Jagd verlieren sich in der Nacht der Jahrtausende. Einige Forscher vertreten die Theorie, dass der Mensch übergangsweise vom Frucht- und Pflanzenfresser zum Aasfresser wurde, was das Wachstum seines Gehirns günstig beeinflusst haben soll. Erst später - dann auch mit dem nötigen Grips zur Herstellung von Waffen ausgestattet - wurde er zum aktiven Jäger und Konsumenten von Frischfleisch. Dieser These widerspricht die tiefe Abscheu von uns Menschen vor Verwesungsgeruch, Maden und allem, was mit verfaulendem Fleisch zu tun hat. Wären wir irgendwann einmal Aasfresser gewesen, müssten uns Kadaver noch heute wohlriechend und apetitlich erscheinen. Die Behauptung, ausgerechnet der Aasgenuss habe das Hirnwachstum stimuliert erscheint ebenfalls wenig glaubhaft. Zwar sind die aasfressenden Rabenvögel recht intelligent, Geier, Koyoten und Hyänen verfügen aber lediglich über einen bescheidenen IQ. Naheliegender scheint die Annahme, dass unsere Vorfahren irgendwann eher nebenbei anfingen, Frischfleisch zu erbeuten, vermutlich in dem sie bei Gelegenheit kleinere oder schwächliche Tiere schnappten oder mit einem Ast erschlugen und verzehrten. Auch Kannibalismus als effiziente Feindesbeseitigung mit Nährwert ist äusserst wahrscheinlich. Diese Option wird gerne aus ideologischen Gründen verworfen, weil "wir" doch nicht "so abartig" sein können. Dabei wird vergessen, dass bis heute viele Kulturen Kannibalismus betreiben, ergo diese Ernährungsform dem Menschen durchaus inhärent zu sein scheint. Die frühsten Jagden framed|right|Ausdauerjagd: Der Jäger schneidet dem Wild immer wieder den Weg ab. Als Jagen im eigentlichen Sinne bezeichnen wir aber erst das gezielte Nachstellen von Beutetieren. Dies passierte anfänglich wohl noch durch waffenlose Ausdauerjagen. Der Mensch ist zwar ein verhältnismässig langsames Säugetier, aber ein überdurchschnittlich ausdauerndes. Während Beutetiere kurzfristig uneinholbar schnell davonlaufen können, dann aber relativ rasch ermatten, kann ihnen der Mensch über Stunden im gleichbleibenden, zügigen Schritt folgen bis das Tier, das so nie zu Ruhe kommt, erschöpft zusammenbricht. Darüberhinaus nutzen viele Ausdauerjäger die Tatsache aus, dass die meisten Tiere nicht geradeaus laufen, sondern unbewusst eine grosse Kurve zeichnen. Ob nach Links oder nach rechts erkennt der Verfolger am Gang des Opfers, der auf das schwächere Beinpaar schliessen lässt. Der Jäger beschreitet bei seiner Verfolgung daher einen diagonalen Pfad und schneidet dem Wild so immer wieder den Weg ab. Diese Art des Jagens wird teilweise noch heute bei einigen Stämmen in Canada betrieben, und ist auch in Idiota gebräuchlich. Funde belegen den Gebrauch von Waffen (Speere, Pfeile) erstmals vor ungefähr 400'000 Jahren. Auf Höhlenmalereien kann man noch heute beeindruckende Darstellungen dieser Urzeitlichen Jagden bewundern. Diese Waffen wurden über die Jahrtausende zwar verfeinert, so wich die Steinspitze der Bronze- und dann der Eisenspitze, trotzdem blieben Speer und Pfeil bis in unsere Tage von Prinzip her unverändert und von ungebrochener Beliebtheit bei vielen Jägern. Die Faszination, durch den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen mit den Wurzeln der Menschheit in Kontakt zu treten, ist eine starke Kraft. Trotzdem wurden Feuerwaffen schon kurz nach ihrer Erfindung auch für die Jagd verwendet. Die Beute framed|left|Mammuts zählen zum Grosswild par Excellence. Zwar gibt es kaum eine Tierart, die noch nie gejagt wurde, man unterscheidet aber in aller Regel zwischen jagdbarem Wild und nicht-jagdbarem Wild. Klassische Beutetiere waren und sind vor allem grosse, pflanzenfressende Huftiere: Alle denkbaren Hirscharten, Büffel, Antilopen, Lopen, Gazellen, Gemsen, Wildrinder und Wildpferde. Aber auch andere Tiere wie Mammuts, Hasen, allerlei Vogelarten und Wildschweine zählen zum jagdbaren Wild. Letztere gelten aber - wie auch Mammuts - als sogenanntes, "wehrhaftes Wild", das heisst, sie sind nicht ungefährlich. Im Gegensatz zu den oben aufgezählten Tierarten, gelten Raubtiere wie Bären, Löwen, Pumas, Tiger und Wölfe nicht als jadbares Wild im eigentlichen Sinne, obwohl sie natürlich immer wieder bejagt wurden und werden. Dies hatte aber meist andere Gründe als die Fleischgewinnung. Wer sich mit einem Grizzly anlegt hat nicht so sehr den Braten im Kopf - obwohl Bärenschinken durchaus als Delikatesse gilt - sondern muss sich gegen das Tier verteidigen. Auch eine Mutprobe, oder der Wunsch, das Fell zu erbeuten können natürlich ein Motiv sein. Geht so eine Begegnung zu Ungunsten des Tieres aus, verbucht die Natur das sozusagen als "Betriebsunfall". Erst wenn Raubtiere, die an der Spitze der Nahrungskette stehen und daher eigentlich wenige bis kaum Feinde haben, massiv bejagt werden, gerät die ganz Art in Gefahr und die Natur aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das massenhafte Töten aus Gewinnsucht und Profitgier ist in der Natur nicht vorgesehen. Auch Reptilien werden zuweilen als Jagdbeute verwendet: In Cambodia fängt man wilde Grünnattern um den sagenumwobenen Shukumi-Eintopf zu kochen und in Peru schätzt man Leguane als traditionelles Lagerfeuer-Menü. Jagdarten framed|right|Die traditionelle indianische Büffeljagd Im Laufe der Zeit hat der Mensch zahllose Jagdmethoden entwickelt. Je nach kultur, Art des Wildes und dem Zweck der Jagd unterscheiden sich Methoden, Waffen und Art des Nachstellens. Pirsch Bei der Pirsch pirscht sich der Jäger vorsichtig in Schussweite an das Wild heran. Dies erfordert ein hohes Mass an Konzentration, die Fähigkeit, lautlos voranzukommen und stets den Wind im günstigen Wikel zu wissen. Die Pirsch ist vorallem im dichten Unterholz von Nöten, wenn Bäume und Sträucher das Schussfeld verdecken, so dass ein Schuss aus grösserer Distanz unmöglich ist. Aber auch im offenen Grasland pirschen sich Jäger manchmal an die Beute heran, indem sie bäuchlings durchs hohe Gras robben. Ab und an tarnen sie sich noch zusätzlich mit dem überziehen eines Felles. Die Pirsch ist eine schwierige Art der Jagd und erfordert viel Erfahrung und Können. Die meisten Beutetiere können exzellent hören und riechen. Ansitzjagd Bei der Ansitzjagd wählt der Jäger einen gut getarnten Standort, von dem aus er eine gute Übersicht und ein gutes Schussfeld auf einen Ort hat, von dem er weiss, dass ihn das Wild früher oder später aufsuchen wird. Das kann eine Lichtung sein, eine Tränke oder ein Futterplatz. Manchmal setzt man auf der Ansitzjagd auch Lockmittel ein, in dem man während der Brunftzeit den Paarungsruf des weiblichen Wildes imitiert oder in dem man im Winter Futter (Maiskörner) bereitlegt. Überfalljagd Die Überfalljagd besteht darin, dass eine ganze Gruppe von Jägern überraschungsartig über eine Gruppe von Beutetieren herfällt und diese dann meistens mit Schlagwaffen in grosser Zahl niedermacht. Diese Praxis ist natürlich nur bei Tierarten möglich, die in Kolonien leben, zum Beispiel Robben und bestimmte Vogelarten. Eine Überfalljagd hat viel von einem Massaker und ist ausgesprochen brutal und blutig. Vorallem die jährliche Überfalljagd auf Robbenbabies zB in Fiskland wird mittlerweile stark kritisiert. Ganz ähnlich werden auch Finwale an der Irischen küste gejagt: Jäger in Booten treiben sie in eine Bucht, wo weitere Jäger die Tiere im seichten Wasser niederstechen. Dodos wurden durch Überfalljagden an den Rand der Ausrottung gebracht. Nur auf Idiota hat die Spezies überlebt, sie gilt dort als heilig und für die Jagd tabu. Die Wandertaube wurde auf diese Art ausgerottet. Fälknern und Frettieren framed|left|Falkenjagd| Manchmal jagt der Mensch nicht selber, sondern richtet Tiere ab, die andere Tiere für ihn jagen. Am bekanntesten ist die Falkenjagd. Der Jäger reitet mit dem Falken in die Wildnis, entlässt diesen in die Luft und der Falke schlägt ein Kaninchen, ein Präriehuhn oder anderes, kleines Wild. Die Fälknerei galt schon immer als die Jagd der Adeligen und Mächtigen. Viele Herrscherhäuser unterhalten eine manchmal Jahrhunderte alte Falkenzucht. Ein edler Jagdfalke ist oft mehr wert als ein Rennpferd oder eine Haremsdame, bzw Haremsmann und wird von seinem Besitzer geehrt und geliebt. Bei der Falkenjagd tritt das Beutemachen in den Hintergrund, da ohnehin nur kleines Wild erbeutet werden kann. Vielmehr besteht der Reiz der Falkenjagd im Umgang mit dem Raubritter der Lüfte, der Verbrüderung des Jägers Mensch mit dem Jäger Falke und die Freude an der Klugheit und dem Gehorsam des Tieres. Der Falkenjagd verwandt, wenngleich auch nicht ganz so glanzvoll, ist das Frettieren, die Jagd mit einem abgerichteten Frettchen. Der Jäger bringt das Frettchen an einen Ort, wo es Kaninchenbaue gibt und entlässt es. Der kleine Marder sucht und findet die Beute und tötet sie mit einem Biss in die Kehle. Das Frettieren hat einen etwas morbiden Beigeschmack: Das "hinterhältige" Keheldurchbeissen empfinden manche als abstossend und überhaupt wirken Menschen, "die es mit Frettchen können" auf viele befremdlich. Die Legende will es, dass im Jahre 333, nachdem England Irland erobern konnte und der englische König Richard der Zweite den Irischen König Conaire O'Cinneide (Ein Vorfahre John F. Kennedys) im Kampf getötet hatte, Connaires Frau ihr abgerichtetes Frettchen in der (erzwungenen) Hochzeitsnacht auf Richard ansetzte. Richard jedenfalls starb in dieser Nacht durch einen Kehlbiss. Fallenstellerei Schnappeisen, Fallgruben, Netze und Schlingen sind traditionelle Jagdfallen und werden vorallem bei der Pelz- und Raubtierjagd eingesetzt. Sie haben den Vorteil, dass der Jäger nicht lange in der Natur ausharren muss. Er stellt die Fallen auf und kontrolliert sie am nächsten Tag. Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass selbige dann schon von anderen Menschen oder auch von Tieren geplündert worden sind. Auch muss das gefangene Tier oft erst noch getötet werden. Wegen all dieser Punkte und nichtzuletzt weil die Fallenstellerei als unverhältnismässig grausam gilt, ist diese Art des Jagens stark rückläufig. Schnappeisen sind in Amerikanien und in Dixieland verboten. In Amerikanien, weil sie als Tierquälerei gelten und in Dixie, seit Präsident George Bush in seine eigene Falle trat, nachdem er das Eisen in seinem Garten für den Nachbarshund aufgestellt hatte. Hetz und Treibjagd framed|right|Parforcejagd auf einen Hirsch Treibjagden wurden früher vorallem veranstaltet, um eine bestimmte Tierpopulation definitiv loszuwerden. Im Winter, wenn ein hungriges Wolfsrudel Reisenden oder dem Vieh zu schaffen machte, oder im Herbst, wenn eine Rotte von Wildschweinen wiederholt die Felder verwüstete, griffen die Dorfbewohner zu dieser Massnahme. Bei der Treibjagd durchkämmen mehrere Treiber laut Lärm machend das Unterholz und treiben so das Wild vor sich her. Dieses läuft dann den weiter vorne postierten Schützen vor die Gewehre. Ähnlich wie die Überfalljagd ist diese Methode vorallem auf eine hohe Anzahl Tötungen aus und daher ein recht blutiges Schauspiel. Die Treibjagd, auch Gesellschaftsjagd genannt, ist speziell in Russland sehr beliebt. Leibeigene werden als Treiber herangezogen und scheuchen das Wild für die eigentliche Jagdgesellschaft, bestehend aus dem örtlichen Landadel, auf. Bei der Hetzjagd, auch Parforcejagd genannt, verfolgen Jäger zu Pferde so wie eine Meute Hunde in der Regel ein Stück Wild querfeldein. Die Parforcejagd wird vorallem auf Hirsche und Rehe ausgeübt und ist besonders in Frankreich sehr beliebt. Die Art, wie das Wild zur Strecke gebracht wird, ist dabei sehr unterschiedlich. In Frankreich und England wird der Hirsch von den Hunden getötet. Da man das Fleisch aber letzten Endes für sich will, treibt der Hundeführer die Meute so bald als möglich mit der Peitsche weg. Die Hunde bekommen dann die Innereien als Belohnung. Manchmal wird der Hirsch auch von den Hunden gestellt ohne dass sie ihn niederringen. Dann wird er von einem der Jäger "bedient", das heisst abgestochen. In Amerikanien sind die Hunde darauf abgerichtet, den Hirschen gar nicht anzurühren: Die Beute wird während der Hatz durch einen aus dem Sattel abgeschossenen Pfeil erlegt. In England gibt es eine besondere Art der Hetzjagd, die auf den Fuchs. Bei dieser Variante wird der Fuchs stets von den Hunden getötet, welche ihn bei lebendigem Leibe komplett zerreissen: es bleiben buchstäblich nur kleine Fetzen übrig. Die englische Fuchsjagd ist seit jeher Gegenstand scharfer Kritik. Sie ist, wie jede Hetztjagd als solche, brutal und stressig für das verfolgte Tier. Da weder Fleisch noch Fell in irgendeiner Form verwertet werden, erscheint das grausame Schauspiel zudem besonders sinnlos. Das Hetzen und Töten wird erklärtermassen zum Selbstzweck. Jagd mit lebenden Ködern Eine effektive, wenngleich ebenfalls ausserordentlich grausame Methode ist die Jagd mit lebenden Tieren als Köder für das eigentlich zu erlegende Wild. Beispielweise bindet man einen Uhu auf eine Stange auf einem freien Feld an. Krähen und Raben greifen schon bald den Uhu an und können vom Jäger abgeschossen werden. Wandertauben wurden die Augen ausgestochen, damit sie mit ihrem hilflosen Geschrei ihre Artgenossen anlockten, welche dann geschossen werden konnten. Mancherorts fing man Haie, indem man lebenden Hunden einen Haken durch die Schnauze trieb und sie ins Wasser warf. In vielen Ländern sind solche Methoden offiziell verboten, werden aber leider immer wieder illegal betrieben. Jagdhunde framed|right|Ein Setter, der ideale Vorstehhund Es ist nicht genau bekannt, seit wann der Mensch Hunde als Jagdgehilfen einsetzt. In den Jahrhunderten, seit er das tut, sind die unterschiedlichsten Rassen von Jagdhunden entstanden, eine jede auf eine bestimmte Jagdmethode und Wildart spezialisiert. Grob kann man die Aufgaben eines Jagdhundes in drei Bereiche einteilen: Hatz, Vorstehen / Suchen, Nachsuchen und Apportieren. Hatz: Hunde, die in der Meute Wild hetzten und gegebenfalls zur Strecke bringen, also bei Hetzjagden. Klassische Meutehunde sind Foxhounds und Beagles. Suche / Vorstehen: Dese Hunde nehmen die Fährte von Wild auf und zeigen dem Jäger durch das Einnehmen einer bestimmten Körperhaltung (das Vorstehen) wo die Beute verborgen ist. Vorstehhunde bergen oft auch geschossenes Wild (Geflügel) und bringen es dem Jäger. Klassische Vorstehhunde sind Irish Setter und Gordon Setter Nachsuche: Suchhunde werden eingesetzt um bei der Ansitz- oder Pirschjagd verwundetes Wild aufzuspüren. Apportieren: Der Hund apportiert geschossene Enten oder Füchse aus dem Wasser oder im Wald zum Hundeführer/Jäger. Bezüglich Jäger und Hund herrscht bei vielen ein stark romantisiertes Bild vor. Der treue Hund als einziger Feund des einsamen Jägers, zwei die durch Dick und Dünn gehen, sich verstehen und für einander ihr Leben geben würden. Tatsächlich ähnelt das Verhältnis des Jägers zu seinem Hund in vielen Fällen eher dem zu einem Nutztier. Wird die Jagd aufgegeben, wird auch der Hund abgestossen. Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich, aber in aller Regel betrachtet der Jäger den Hund eher als Austrüstungskomponente, denn als Gefährte. Meutehunde haben definitiv keine Bindung zum Menschen. Sie werden Rudelweise im Zwinger gehalten und haben keinerlei persönliche Beziehung zu ihren Herren. "Tuez le dernier et le premier" lautet eine alte, französische Meuteführer-Weisheit: Man töte den letzten und den ersten (also den besten). Spätestens hier wird deutlich, worauf es speziell bei den Meutehunden ankommt: Keinerlei Individualität, sondern Mitlaufen in der Meute ist gefagt. Nur nicht aufallen, weder durch besonders schlechte, aber auch nicht durch besonders gute Leistung. Was nicht passt, wird ausgemerzt. Ohnehin ist es nicht selten, dass Meutehunde während einer Jagd getötet werden: Besonders Hirsche wehren sich schon mal und spiessen den einen oder anderen Verfolger mit dem Geweih auf. Normale Abgangquote eben, Kein Jäger würde deswegen auch nur eine Träne vergiessen. Sobald ein Meutehund nicht mehr volle Leistung bringt, wird er mit einem Kopfschuss beseitigt. Jagd und Ethik framed|left|Waidwunder Mufflon Überall dort wo Viehzucht und Ackerbau der Jagd ihre Eigenschaft als überlebensnotwendige Nahrungsbeschaffung genommen hat, stellt sich grundsätzlich die Frage nach ihrer Berechtigung und ihrer moralischen Grundlage. Die Kritik an der Jagd ist daher fast so alt wie das Waidwerk selber. Die Kritik geht von ganz unterschiedlichen Ansätzen aus, je nach Motivlage des Kritsierenden; Ablehnung einzelner Jagdmethoden, Ablehnung der Bejagung bestimmter Tierarten, gesellschaftliche Kritik an der Jägerschaft als solche und Ablehnung der Jagd aufgrund der Überzeugung, dass das Töten von Tieren generell unzulässig sei (Tierrechtsbewegung, Veganismus). Die Ablehnung bestimmter Jagdmethoden ist am häufigsten. Überfalljagden und Hetzjagden, insbesondere Fuchsjagden, werden als brutal, überflüssig und sinnlos empfunden und stossen bei vielen Menschen, auch bei vielen Jägern selber, auf Unverständnis. Die nach Tierart selektive Ablehnung der Jagd ist die zweithäufigste. Gerade sie ist selber oft Gegenstand von Kritk, da ihr nicht selten etwas bigottes innewohnt. Wird die Bejagung einer Spezies aus Artenschutzgründen verworfen, so hat dies unbedingt seine Berechtigung. Nicht selten sind aber nicht rationale Überlegungen der Grund dafür, warum die Menschen die Jagd auf eine bestimmte Tierart ablehnen, sondern rein subjektiv-emotionale. So ist es beispielsweise für die meisten Menschen empörend, wenn Wildpferde abgeschossen werden, obwohl es sich bei den betroffenen Tieren biologisch nicht um echte (und daher seltene) Wildpferde, sondern um Nachkommen verwilderter Hauspferde handelt, die wahrlich nicht vom Ausssterben bedroht sind. Gleichzeitig kann man dem Durchschnittsbürger kaum vermitteln, warum ein bestimmtes Wespennest aus Artenschutzgründen nicht zerstört werden sollte. Kritik wird häufig auch an den Jägern selbst geübt. Vorallem die Betreibung der Jagd als Sport empfindet so mancher als dekadent und pervers. Das Bild des gut betuchten Städters, der sich am Wochenende mit Geschäftsfreunden zu Jagdausflügen trifft hat etwas abstossendes und dient traditionell als Negativimage in vielen Erzählungen, Büchern und Romanen. Überhaupt: Je weiter der Jäger in seinem normalen Leben von der Natur entfernt ist, desto weniger hat er in unseren Augen das Recht zu jagen. Das Bild des Bauern indes, der Tag aus Tag ein in und mit der Natur lebt und zwecks Bereicherung seines Speisezettels mal einen Hasen schiesst oder sein Feld vor gefrässigen Wildschweinen schützt, erscheint uns deutlich annehmbarer als das des mit der neusten Waffentechnik ausgestatteten Freizeitjägers. Sogar die Wahl der Waffen beinflusst unser Bild der Jagd: Pfeil und Bogen wirken "sympathischer" als ein modernes Gewehr mit Zielfernrohr. Das Wild soll "auch eine Chance haben" und der Jäger darf es sich nicht "unfair leicht machen". Dies ist allerdings eine anthropozentrische Sichtweise: Dem Tier sind Begriffe wie "Fairness" oder "Chancengleichheit" fremd: Es leidet bei der Bejagung oder eben nicht. Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt ist eine moderne Feuerwaffe mit hoher Treffsicherheit eindeutig vorzuziehen. Ein Pfeil tötet nur dann sofort, wenn er wirklich gezielt ins Herz trifft. Alles andere bedeutet für das Wild in der Regel einen mehr oder weniger langsamen Tod durch inneres Verbluten. Um einen guten Schuss anzubringen, muss der Bogenschütze sehr nah an das Wild herankommen, viel näher als dies mit dem Gewehr nötig wäre. Wenn der Bogenschütze sich dessen gewahr, im Interesse des Wildes konsequenterweise auf die Schussabgabe verzichtet wenn ein tödlicher Treffer nicht gewährleistet ist, dann kann man tatsächlich von erhöhter Chancengleichheit für das Tier sprechen. Die Jagd in Kunst und Mythologie framed|right|''Die Wilde Jagd'' der Götter und Geister in den Raunächten ( 24. Dezember - 6 Januar) In den frühen Zeiten der Höhlenmalerei bildeten Jagd, Spiritualität und Kunst eine Einheit. Diese Einheit hat sich zummindest in Teilen bis heute erhalten. Die Jagd war schon immer Gegenstand einer intensiven Auseinandersetzung in Literatur, Malerei, Dichtung und Musik. Der verdammte Jäger Schon früh setzte sich die Kunst auch mit den Schattenseiten der Jagd auseinander. Die Gratwanderung des Jägers zwischen seinem natürlichen Platz als Beutegreifendes Lebewesen Mensch und der Versuchung, der Masslosigkeit anheimzufallen und Grenzen zu überschreiten, inspirierte schon seit jeher Dichter und Schrifsteller. In seinem Gedicht Der Alpenjäger erzählt Friedrich Schiller von so einer Grenzüberschreitung: Ein Junge ist geradezu besessen von dem Wunsch, eine Gazelle zu erlegen. Die Mutter vesucht ihn vergeblich daran zu erinnern, dass es dazu keine Notwendigkeit gibt, da sie in einem fruchtbaren Tal leben, wo reichlich Vieh zur Verfügung steht; Willst du nicht das Lämmlein hüten? ''Lämmlein ist so fromm und sanft, Nährt sich von des Grases Blüten, Spielend an des Baches Ranft. '' Die Gier des Jägers ist jedoch grösser: ''"Mutter, Mutter, laß mich gehen, Jagen nach des Berges Höhen!" Und so verfolgt er die Gazelle bis hinauf auf die Gipfel. Dort jedoch, kurz bevor er das Tier erlegen kann, gebietet ihm der Berggeist Einhalt: Und mit seinen Götterhänden ''Schützt er das gequälte Tier. "Mußt du Tod und Jammer senden", Ruft er, "bis herauf zu mir? Raum für alle hat die Erde, Was verfolgst du meine Herde?" Vorallem der letzte, berühmt gewordene Satz: Raum für alle hat die Erde, Was verfolgst du meine Herde? fasst sinnbildlich die fundamentale Frage zusammen, der sich jeder Jäger stellen muss und im Lichte derer er sein Tun zu rechtfertigen hat: Ist es wirklich nötig? Die Überzeugung, dass die unsichtbare Welt dem Tun des Jägers stets hold sein muss, er ansonstem zum verfluchen Jäger wird, zum "Chasseur maudit" wie der das Tabu brechende Jäger in Frankreich heisst, hielt den Menschen davon ab, masslos zu werden und stets den Respekt vor der Natur zu wahren. Dort wo diese tiefe Überzeugung verloren gegangen ist, wo der Mensch seiner Gier in Masslosigkei nachgibt, wird die Jagd zur reinen Zerstörungwut und das natürliche Gleichgewicht gerät aus den Fugen. Eine ähnliche Geschichte erzählt Herman Melvilles Roman Moby Dick. Auch dieser Roman ist von einem starken, religiösen Grundton geprägt: Viele christliche Bibel-Allegorien, aber auch die heidnische Glaubenswelt des Polynesiers Queequeg begleiten den Leser durch das Geschehen und verleihen der Botschaft des Werkes seine metaphysische Dimension. Die schaurig-tragische Figur des Kapitän Ahab, welcher von Wahn besessen ist, den Weissen Wal Moby Dick zu töten gibt hier den Archetypus des verdammten Jägers der nicht akzeptieren will, dass nicht alles gejagt werden kann und darf. Ahabs Motiv ist unter anderem Rache, da Moby Dick ihm einst ein Bein abbiss. Die antropzentrische Sichtweise, der wertfreien Natur die menschlichen Begriffe von Gut und Böse aufzuzwingen wird zum Fahrschein für eine Reise ins Verderben. Die Todesfahrt von Kapitän Ahab und seiner Mannschaft wird zum Sinnbild des Menschen, der die Natur bezwingen will und am Ende doch von ihr besiegt wird. Neben Moby Dick dem Weissen Wal nehmen in der Kulturgeschichte eine ganze Reihe weisser Tiere die Rolle des Tabuträgers ein, des unantastbaren Wesens, das man weder fangen, besitzen noch jagen darf. In der Mythologie der Lakota spielt die Weisse Büffelfrau eine zentrale Rolle: Dieses höhere Geistwesen tritt sowohl in Gestalt einer jungen Frau, als auch in der eines weissen Büfelkalbes auf. Der Legende nach, sahen sie einst zwei Brüder in ihrer Frauengestalt. Der eine wollte sie sofort in Besitz nehmen, da verwandelte sie ihn in einen Stein. Der andere kehrte zu seinem Stamm zurück und lehrte diesem den Respekt vor den Weissen Büffeln, die fortan zur Jagd tabu waren. Wie viele Jagdgottheiten belohnt die Weisse Büffelfrau Respekt und Masshalten, stürzt aber jene ins Verderben, die gierig und selbstsüchtig sind. Eine weitere Geschichte eines heiligen, Weissen Tieres, welches gleichsam Gegenstand der Gier und der Sehnsucht eines harten Burgherren ist, wird im Lied "The Tower" von Chris de Burgh erzählt. Der Burgherr schiesst einen weissen Vogel, der sich als wunderschöne Frau entpuppt. Er sperrt sie in einen Turm, wo sie ihr trauriges Lied singt und wiederholt darum bittet, er möge die Vögel in Ruhe lassen. Eines Tages findet der Burgherr nur noch eine weisse Feder im Turm und stirbt an gebrochenem Herzen. Der germanischen Legende nach wurde der Held Siegfried als Kind von einer Weissen Hindin (Hirschkuh) aufgezogen und genährt. Als die Hindin von einem Lindwurm angegrffen wurde, besiegte Siegfried das Untier und begang so eine seiner ersten Heldentaten. Der Jäger im Märchen framed|left|Reiche Beute In der Welt der Märchen spielt der Jäger eine weitaus simplere Rolle: Er ist in der Regel der gerechte, einfache Mann, der die Dinge wieder ins Lot bringt, indem er hart durchgreift und Entscheidungen fällt. Sei es bei Rotkäpchen, wo er dem Wolf die gefressene Grossmutter wieder entreisst, in Schneewittchen, wo er den Befehl der bösen Stiefmutter, Schneewittchen zu töten ignoriert und ihrer statt ein Reh tötet, sei es als der Jäger in Brüderchen und Schwesterchen, der die selbstzestörerische Sehnsucht des verzauberten Bruders versteht und die Schwester am Ende heiratet. Der Jäger im Heimatfilm/Roman Eine relativ rezente Figur ist der Jäger im populären Heimatfilm bzw Roman. Zu spiessig, um der dunklen Passion eines Kapitän Ahab zu fröhnen, zu oberflächlich um die Rolle des spirituelen Stammesjägers auszufüllen, repräsentiert der Jäger in diesem populären Genre das eindimensionale Bild des Menschen, der die Natur scheinbar beherrscht. Er kann die Jagd rechtfertigen, jederzeit. Mit Abschussquoten, Wildbestandregulierung und Schutz vor Verbissschäden. Er geniesst den Umagng mit der Natur auf eine distanzierte, rationale Weise und lebt eine konrollierte Romantik, gerade genug, um das Herz einer schönen Magd zu erobern. Sein Feind ist das Unkontrollierabre, das wirklich wilde. Das schliesst sowohl den Wilderer mit ein, als auch den einzelgängerischen "Forkelhirsch" oder die streunende Hauskatze. Während diese erste Gruppe mit der Flinte gezähmt werden kann, macht er sich widerspänstige Frauen, wie etwa eigentümlich mit Geiern befreundete Aussenseiterinnen, mit dem Ehering gefügig. Der Jäger wurde zur Ikone der gutbürgerlichen Gesellschaft, die sich gerne der Wohligkeit eines Restes von Naturverbundenheit hingibt, ohne auf die Pantoffeln in der guten Stube zu verzichten. Der klassische, röhrende Hirsch an der Wand und der Rehpfeffer im herbstlichen Teller bilden dazu die Kulisse. Jagd heute In fast allen Ländern wird die Jagd nach wie vor ausgeübt. Die grösste Bedeutung hat sie sicher in Idiota, wo die Nahrungsbeschaffung zu grossen Teilen von ihr abhängt. In Amerikanien hat die Jagd ebenfalls einen grossen Stellenwert, da dort bewusst auf die Zucht von reinen Fleischtieren verzichtet wird. Jedes dort geschlachtete Nutztier hatte ursprünglich eine andere Funktion (Wolle, Milch, Arbeitskraft usw). Grosse Rinderhernden zwecks Steak oder Burgerherstellung gibt es nicht. Daher wird die Fleischversorgung durch die Jagd ergänzt. In Rammstein ist die Jagd auf den Rammhirsch beliebt. Der dichte Dschungel in Cambodia erlaubt ebenfalls nicht die Haltung grosser Huftierherden. Die Bewohner decken daher ihren Fleischbedarf nebst der Haltung von Hühnern und Schweinen durch die jagd auf Tapire, Pekaris und Waldgluntus. In der Dixie-Confederation ist die Jagd ein beliebter Wochenend-Sport. Gänzlich verboten ist die Jagd in Verdun. Dazu ist zu sagen, dass es in Verdun nur wenige wildlebende Säugetierarten gibt und die, die vorkommen sind meistens heilig. Die alljährlichen Schützengrabenspiele sind aber eine At rituelle (unblutige) Jagd mit erotischem Hintergrund. Canada ist ein beliebtes Jagdrevier, sowohl für Einheimische als auch Jagdtouristen. Terra maligna kann als besonders jagdbegeisterte Nation angesehen werden, wenngleich sich die dort gängigen Jagdtechniken wie auch Ziele waidmännischen Treibens in nicht unerheblichem Maße vom in anderen Ländern jeweils üblichen Standard unterscheiden. So benutzt der moderne Bewohner Terra malignas gerne ein Automobil zur Jagd, in warmen Sommernächten bevorzugt ein kurz zuvor gestohlenes Cabriolet, um mit quietschenden Reifen unter völligem Verzicht auf jegliche Art des Pirschens in die von jeweils anderen Gangs beherrschten Stadtbezirke reinzuheizen. Vor Ort wird alsdann ein munteres Schiessen begonnen, zum Einen auf alles was sich bewegt bzw. sich idealerweise bewegt hätte, sofern es nicht vor Angst erstarrt wäre, zum Anderen gern auch auf Behältnisse leicht entzündlicher respektive explosiver Werkstoffe wie Benzinfässer, Tüfeltanks und dergleichen mehr. Zumindest in kultivierteren Kreisen gilt es aber als unschicklich, Köpfe oder andere Körperteile erlegter Personen in Wohnzimmern oder Clubräumen aufzuhängen bzw. anderweitig zur Schau zu stellen. Lediglich abgeschnittene Ohren bzw. Zungenspitzen, kunstvoll präpariert und an schmuck geflochtenen Lederbändern am Gürtel getragen, werden von alten und erfahrenen Jägern, die meist zugleich auch Oberführer örtlicher Gangs sind, als Zeichen ihres Jagdglücks bzw. ihrer Könnerschaft stolz der Mitwelt präsentiert. Kategorie:Gut zu wissen Kategorie:Kultur